


Love You

by orangepumpkins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Idol, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Confessions, Crushes, Dancer!Minghao, Fluffy beginning, Getting Together, Growing Up, M/M, actor!junhui, breaking up, this is an entire relationship yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepumpkins/pseuds/orangepumpkins
Summary: To love is hard. To grow is harder.(or snapshots of how Minghao and Junhui loved)





	Love You

I.

“Oh my god! I love you!” Minghao burst out as he tackles Junhui with a hug that nearly knocks the breath out of the taller boy. It isn't until Junhui wraps his own arms around the younger, laughing lyrically as he did so, does Minghao realise what he just said. Cheeks flushing hot, Minghao buries his face into Jun’s shoulder and attempts to savour the moment before his body spontaneously combusts.

“See, this is the type of appreciation I expect when I say that I got us into Pledis Dance this year.” Junhui says pointedly to Soonyoung and Chan, who immediately took to screaming and jumping with their hands clasped together when they heard the news. His comment isn’t even heard to be ignored.

When Minghao finally feels his blush is under control and he can't help but deny the fact that he has been hugging Junhui longer than is normally acceptable for two bros, he reluctantly lets go of his embrace around his long time crush.

“So how did you snag us a place at the best dance competition in the city? I don't think we even qualified.” Minghao asks.

Junhui puts on a mix of his mischevious smile and cocky smirk (not that Minghao categorises his smiles). “Oh you know…” the older boy leads, “some connections, a chance encounter, some flirting, and some favours.” Junhui finishes with a suggestive wink.

“Dude!” Soonyoung exclaims, having finally calmed down from his excited screaming to hear Junhui’s explanation, “did you sleep our way into the competition?!”

Minghao feels his blood drain from his face and Junhui says nothing, a sly smirk on his face.

 

II.

“I love you, Junnie-hyung!” Minghao says in a mix of Mandarin and Korean. Really, the Chinese boy is so drunk that it comes out more as gibberish that Junhui can just barely decode.

Chuckling, Junhui tightens his grasp on Minghao’s waist, adjusting his so he can support the dead weight's body considering Minghao can't do so for himself. “I love you too, Hao.”

“How did you even make that out?” Chan asks, underage and sober, as he tries to reign in Soonyoung’s drunk skipping, to keep the dancer from falling on his ass.

“We're connected.” Junhui grins, brain not fully functioning because of his light buzz from their earlier drinking.

“We're all connected!” Minghao exclaims trying to break away from Junhui to make a grand gesture with his arms and failing. “We're a family! And Channie! You're my cute little brother! I love you, _didi_!”

“Yes, yes, of course, hyung.” Chan was never going to drink. Ever.

“Soonyoung-hyung!” Minghao yells, finally breaking free from Junhui's grasp, nearly falling if not for Soonyoung embracing the younger as he fell, allowing the two drunkards' opposing weight to cancel each other out from falling either back or forth.

“Myungho!” The dance team leader exclaims back.

“I love you!”

“I love you too!”

The drunken pair then proceed to practice their dance routine that had won them first place in the Pledis Dance competition just hours earlier.

Sighing in annoyance, Chan attempts and fails to stop the pair before giving up and joining Junhui where the taller had retreated to a park bench. “You would think that Myungho-hyung would be a more responsible drinker...or at least a calmer drunk.”

“It's fine. He's cute.” Junhui reasons.

“And how drunk are you, hyung?” Chan asks, now severely regretting his decision to join his dance team for celebratory drinking.

Junhui smiles. “Exactly as drunk as I think you think I am.”

“Oh my god.” Chan groans. “I'm calling Seungcheol-hyung.”

 

III.

“I lo-like you a lot, hyung. W-will you go on a date with me?” Minghao stutters out, internally cursing himself. Men shouldn't stutter!

“Hmm,” Junhui starts, drawing it out as long as he can, amused by the flustered Minghao.

Minghao’s hands are clammy and shaking when Junhui takes one of them into his own, lifting it to his lips to press a kiss against Minghao's slim fingers. As Minghao feels his brain short circuiting, Junhui proposes, “How about I just be your boyfriend? I like you too.”

A disbelieving grin sprouts on Minghao's face, but he nods quickly none the less.

“Great!” Junhui cheers. Pressing another kiss to Minghao's hand, he reluctantly let's go. “I have to go to work now, but I'll text you right after. Later, _bao bei_.”

Waving his boyfriend (his boyfriend!) off, Minghao is left in the limbo between being in an utter daze and bursting with energy, which he expels through an impromptu victory dance. Junhui politely pretends he doesn't hear the cheers after turning the corner from the dance studio despite being less than ten metres away.

 

IV.

“I love you,” Junhui sighs into Minghao's chest, where he is laying his head. For a second, both of them freeze, neither wanting to make the first move when there was a silent acknowledgement that Junhui said it audibly enough for the other to hear.

The pair had been dating for several months now. But this had been the first time since the day they became boyfriends that Junhui had really said his feelings towards Minghao. And following Junhui’s lead, Minghao rarely voiced his feelings in fear of spontaneous combustion.

Of course Junhui showed his affection, showering Minghao with constant praise and material gifts, but it wasn't much different from their relationship before. The only difference was they held hands more and kissed sometimes. And cuddled a lot more, Minghao thought, taking their current position into mind. Junhui was literally on top of Minghao and the younger rubbing small circles into the older's back as they balanced precariously on the Jun’s couch.

Sometimes Minghao wondered if his feelings were really being reciprocated, but he allowed his small discoveries about Junhui satisfy his curiosity instead. Minghao liked to think himself an explorer of the world of Wen Junhui. In the period of the few months they had been dating, Minghao learnt that Junhui was way more stressed about school than he let show. Minghao learnt that Junhui was constantly homesick despite never showing it and even having been the one who would comfort Minghao when the younger had first come to Korea. Minghao learnt that his walking flirt of a boyfriend could only be comforted by a session of pure cuddling and soft touches. Minghao learnt that despite learning so many of Junhui's vulnerabilities, or more likely, because of it, it was impossible to do anything but fall deeper and deeper in love with his significant other.

Pushing against Junhui’s shoulder to signal for the older to get up, Minghao stared the brunette right in the eyes and smiled. “I love you too.”

 

V.

**From: Junhui**

_I love you~! ♡_

Minghao chuckled at the last text of nearly ten that Junhui had sent that morning before he went to class and smiled.

“Well look who's all grins and sunshine!” Jeonghan observes as he makes his way over to sit beside Minghao, dragging Jisoo behind him. “It's Joonhwi making you smile, isn't it?” At Minghao's nod, the androgynous man turns to Jisoo and says, “They’re still in the honeymoon phase. Remember our honeymoon phase?”

“I wasn’t aware that we ever left it.” Jisoo replies, causing Jeonghan to smack his thigh lightly in embarrassment before they share a loving gaze.

“How are you two so lovey-dovey when you've been dating as long as I can remember?” Minghao asks, amused (although slightly gagging).

“Love, luck, and fairy dust.” Jeonghan grins.

“As well as conversation, acceptance, truth, and hard work.” Jisoo adds as he rubs his thumb absentmindedly over Jeonghan’s knuckles.

“So what did Joonie do?”

“We said ‘I love you’ a couple weeks ago and he just hasn't stopped saying it since. It just makes me really happy.” Minghao replies.

“Shua! They're in loveeeee!” Jeonghan coos, nearly flailing.

“Hyung...you're embarrassing me…” Minghao whines the same way a teenager would to their mother, although he feels like if away from prying eyes, he would join Jeonghan in his cheers.

 

VI.

“We love you, Joonhwi-oppa!” A hoard of girls cheer as their team walks on stage. Junhui shoots one of his thousand watt smiles and they collectively scream.

Since winning the Pledis Dance competition nearly half a year ago, their dance crew had grown in popularity. Their YouTube page was up to a few hundred thousand subscribers and they even had several small fanclubs.

And while Minghao was still adjusting to someone claiming to be a fan and asking for a picture with him, Junhui had easily embraced the idea and gave out fan service as if he were an idol in another life.

“You'd better watch your boyfriend or else he'll get eaten by the hoard of fans.” Soonyoung snickers as he passes, narrowly missing Minghao’s attempt to kick him in the butt.

“Shut up and get in position, leader.” Soonyoung sticks out his tongue playfully, but does as he's told as the lights begin to dim.

“Give it up for...MOUNTEEN!” The emcee cheers before running off the stage as the first bass notes rock through the speakers.

The routine had been practiced long enough that it was near second nature, and the fact that it was just a showcase rather than a competition took a large portion of the pressure off.

During Chan’s spotlight dance, Minghao met Junhui's sparking eyes and smiled. While the fans screamed their affections for Junhui, Junhui only voiced his affection to Minghao.

 

VII.

“I love you too!” Junhui smiles as he signs another autograph. “Please keep supporting us!”

When the crowd finally disperses, Minghao lets out a breath of relief. “We have got to stop walking by girls’ schools when they let out.”

Grabbing Minghao's hand, Junhui laughs. “Don't you like the attention?”

“I like your attention.” Minghao pouts. “Anyways, it's only because of you that there are fans like that. My fans are polite and docile. They ask for a picture, maybe say a few words of support, and then leave me be. Yours literally scream and come in hoards, like starving lions to a prime cut.”

Junhui laughs again. “What am I? Chopped liver?”

Minghao glares at the older before Junhui relents and accepts that Minghao isn't going to laugh at his bad joke. “Well you have my attention right now. And…” Junhui begins before a pair of high school girls stop in front of them with star stuck faces, whispering frantically to each other that “it's Moon Joonhwi!”

Minghao sighs and walks ahead to the dance studio when Junhui once again lets go of his hand like a hot potato and coos at his fans.

 

VIII.

“I love you more than the flowers love the sun, more than a bird loves to fly. Oh my love, I would die for you.” Minghao reads in monotone for what seems to be the twentieth time.

“Haaaaaooo!” Junhui whines (again), gripping at the script he holds in his hands tight enough to cause creases on the white paper. “How am I supposed to act if you're acting like a robot?!”

“You said it yourself. I'm _acting_ like a robot. And what does it matter how I read the lines? You just need the cues.” Minghao reasons, standing up from the couch and heading towards the kitchenette for a much deserved cola.

Flopping down so his head is where the younger was seated, Junhui whines, “But how am I supposed to work off of your energy as an actor if you're not giving me anything to work with?!”

“Hyung, I am helping you out of the goodness of my heart and you're really making me not want to anymore. Why are you even trying to act anyways? You're a linguistics major who's a part time dancer. “ Minghao huffs, taking his frustration out on the soda tab, nearly snapping it right off as he opens the can.

“I told you! I got scouted by an agency!” Junhui exclaims, clearly acting off of Minghao's annoyance unknowingly.

“But why acting?” Minghao asks, pulling a glass from the cupboard and placing it a bit too harshly on the counter. “This literally has never come up before and now you're trying to get a role in a Chinese romance drama while under a Korean agency with no previous acting experience? And you already have tons of those annoying fangirls who won't leave you, and by extension, me, alone.” Pouring the drink into the glass, Minghao punctuates his annoyance by crushing the can.

“What can I say? I like the spotlight. And yes I'm a little bit famous, but so are you! Why do you always get so annoyed when we talk about fans?” Junhui asks, making his over to the bar seats joining the kitchenette and living room.

“I'm not annoyed, Junhui. I'm angry.” Minghao hisses as cold wet anger rolls over him. “I'm angry when we talk about your fans because it's barely a conversation. You say we wouldn't be anywhere without them. That's true, but you don't have to dote on them so much. You say that I'm just being mean. I'm angry because every single time we're out together and we see your fans, you drop my hand and step away like you're trying to hide our relationship. I'm angry because for the past month, I've heard you say you love those fucking fans more than you've said you love me. I'm angry because now you're saying you want more fans, you want to be in the public eye even more, you want to go further and further from me. Tell me Junhui, why am I angry?” By this time, Minghao is having trouble keep his voice from cracking and the frog in his throat from making him cry. Cola forgotten, Minghao walks past Junhui, knocking shoulders, to get his coat and bag.

When Minghao has shrugged on his coat and tries to walk past Junhui again, the taller boy has wrapped long fingers around Minghao's wrist, but has nothing to say when the younger looks at him expectantly.

“I'll see you at practice.” Minghao seethes icily before breaking Junhui’s hold with a tug and slipping out of the door, only leaving a behind the quiet click of the door in his dust.

 

IX.

**From: Junhui**

_I love you. I'm sorry._

**From: Junhui**

_Let's talk_

**From: Junhui**

_Please_

More than a week has passed since the incident at Junhui's apartment and Minghao has not exchanged more than two words with the elder, having made a point of talking through either Chan or Soonyoung as much as possible during the last two dance practices.

Minghao has even made a point of avoiding Junhui's closer friends as well, so it comes as a surprise when the usual sloth-like Wonwoo literally sprints at the Chinese boy, where he sits at a picnic table during his break.

“Seo Myungho.” Wonwoo grits, slamming his hands down on the table before sliding in to sit.

“Hyung.” Minghao greets before shoving another bite of his sandwich into his mouth, hoping to delay any awkward conversation as long as possible.

“What the hell happened between you and Jun? I come home last week to find my usually a-pain-in-the-ass-because-he’s-way-too-fucking-happy-all-the-time roommate sitting in the kitchen, nursing that nasty soda he only buys for you, and looking like his childhood dog died. He's refused to talk and won't even reply to those fangirls on twitter. He usually does that shit religiously.”

“Why do you think I did something? We just talked.” Minghao says innocently and taking a sip of his cola. His favourite soda wasn't nasty. Screw you, Wonwoo.

“Right... That's why he's been a total mess, ignoring school and his stupid drama audition even though he said that the filming is going to be near his hometown and he'll be able to visit his family if he gets the part.” Wonwoo says, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“What?” Minghao asks, wanting clarification. Junhui hadn’t said anything about visiting his family. And the younger knew how much he missed his family. The first time Junhui having said he loved Minghao when being comforted partly because he couldn't fly back to see his brother's elementary school graduation.

Shrugging exaggeratedly, Wonwoo started to get up. “I guess you'll just have to talk to him, now won't you?”

The smug bastard knew exactly what strings to pull, didn't he? Minghao thinks as he watches Wonwoo swagger away, thumbs hooked into his pockets.

Picking up his phone, Minghao starts to type out a text to Junhui.

 

X.

“I love you. You're going to be great.” Minghao assures, as he straightens Junhui’s collar after kissing his briefly.

“You're absolutely sure you're fine with this?” Junhui asks one more time, caressing the younger’s face.

Leaning his head towards the warmth on this cheek, Minghao smiles. “We've talked about this a dozen times within the past month already. I support what makes you happy as long as you don't completely forget about me, okay?”

“As if I could forget about you.” Junhui scoffs.

Pushing the ticket into Junhui’s free hand, Minghao scolds, “You're going to miss your flight.”

Signing, Junhui picks up his bags. “I know.”

“Remember to tell me the instant you arrive. And make sure not to crush the present I got for your family. And oh--!”

Cutting Minghao off with a kiss, Junhui smiles. “I know.”

“Be safe!”

“I will.”

And with that, Junhui was off to his first major acting gig, putting his schooling on hold, taking an extended leave from Mounteen, and leaving Minghao in Korea.

 

XI.

“I love you. Good luck today.” Minghao speaks into the phone. It has been a full year since Junhui has started acting and has already made his mark in East Asia, having played roles opposite to household names both on prime time drama slots and several roles in movies lined up as well.

“Mm. Yeah. Thanks Hao.” Minghao can hear Junhui say from the other line, obviously distracted by another script or something. The same as usual these days.

Sighing in defeat, Minghao says his goodbyes and ends the call.

Slumping his body on the too large bed that Junhui had bought when Minghao had proposed they move in together so whenever Junhui came home, he could come home straight to Minghao, the Chinese boy sighed. “Moving in together” hadn't helped Minghao’s missing his boyfriend. If anything, the absences around the apartment made for Junhui made Minghao feel even lonelier.

Glancing at the calendar, Minghao counts the days until Junhui is expected to return. 17. He'll be missing another one of Minghao's dance showcases but Minghao can't bring himself to even be upset anymore.

 

XII.

“I thought you loved me! How could you?!” Minghao accuses the instant Junhui steps into their shared apartment for the first time in a month, throwing a magazine at the actor.

“Minghao, what are you even talking about?” Junhui asks, putting his hands up defensively. “What did I do? This is the first time I'm seeing you in a month! How did I already upset you?”

“Look at the magazine, you ass!” Minghao yells, his hands fisted so tight, his knuckles are starting to turn a startling white.

“JUN: wining, dining, and partying all night long. Sleeping his way to the top? Playing escort? Late night clubbing with fellow actors with less than innocent results? See page 43 for full details.” Junhui reads from the front cover. “Hao, you can't honestly believe this tabloid trash, can you?”

“Even if I didn't believe what was written, it's hard to deny picture evidence, Junhui.” Minghao spits.

“Hao..” Junhui sighs before ripping open the magazine to see the supposed photos. “This one is literally from something I'm filming.” He says, pointing at a blurry photo of him dancing with another man. “Some ass must have taken some photos on set and sold them to make some money. Mingming and I are honestly just friends. This one,” now pointing to a picture of Junhui with his arm around the waist of an older woman, “was just networking. I had dinner with a producer and made sure she got into a taxi okay after she had too much wine.”

Tossing the magazine to the floor and kicking off his shoes Junhui walks to where Minghao is standing, hands fisted and feet wide apart, as if ready to jump into a fist fight. Junhui brushes a stray hair from Minghao's cheek and the younger hates that even after being together with Junhui for nearly three years and being so angry with the elder, he still can't resist leaning into the warm touch.

“Xu Minghao, I would never cheat on you.”

“I know. I'm sorry.” Minghao whispers, letting Junhui bring him into an embrace.

In the morning, Minghao will wake up wrapped up in Junhui’s arms and will savour the moment as long as he can before whispering, “I think we should break up,” over breakfast.

In the morning, Junhui will freeze, a spoon of congee halfway to his mouth before losing his appetite and asking for an explanation.

In the morning, Minghao will simply say he's tired. He's tired of waiting for Junhui to come back between jobs, tired of trying to keep a conversation with a man who seems more interested in the next script than talking to his boyfriend, tired of news that Junhui won't be able to go to yet another dance showcase, tired of trying to reason yet another gossip rag, tired of being hidden to protect JUN’s image, tired of feeling insignificant next to a big super star, tired of wondering if he's really loved, just...so tired.

In the morning, Junhui’s heart will break because he didn't even realise how much his lover was suffering and he will ask, “So there's nothing I can do short of quitting my career that will make you stay?”

In the morning, Minghao will shake his head and put on a sad smile, and tell Junhui not to quit what he loves.

In the morning, Junhui will literally have to bite his tongue to ensure he doesn't burst out that Minghao is the one that Junhui loves because he knows those words will act as nothing more than empty promises that will continue to hurt Minghao.

But tonight, Minghao takes in Jun’s warmth and kisses his lover one last time.

 

XIII.

“I still love him.” Minghao whimpers into Jeonghan's couch, the older rubbing soothing circles into Minghao's back.

Jisoo is in the kitchen, boiling water for some tea to sooth Minghao's ruined throat after hours of crying.

“I know, sweetie.” Jeonghan says soothingly, not knowing what else he can do but hold his friend has the younger falls apart in his arms as he has done for the past week.

“Why do I still love him? I was miserable almost all the time I was with him for the last two years.”

“I don't know, Myungho-ah.”

“I could never read him, you know? He would say he loved me, but I was never really sure. It got even harder after he began to act too.”

By this time, Jisoo had returned with a pot of tea and a carton of ice cream and three spoons.

“Well we love you, Myungho-ah. You can be sure of that. And we'll help you get through this, okay?” Jeonghan says, as Jisoo offers Minghao the tub of rocky road, both having matching smiles of warmth.

Cracking a smile for the first time in days, Minghao nods and stuffs his face with the sweet treat, dancer's diet be damned.

 

XIV.

“I love you, by Boo Seungkwan!” the MC announces the performance and cameras pan left to where the up and coming diva is already posed in a purple spot light and a smoke machine filling the stage, Minghao and the rest of the backup dancers also ready for the first beats to drop.

The performance goes smoothly and Minghao is content with his job as a backup dancer. Especially if it means he's allowed to take from the luxurious buffet table at awards ceremonies such as this one.

“Don't mind if I do,” Minghao sings, reaching for a lemon bar.

“Hey,” A familiar voice suddenly greets in Minghao's mother tongue, causing young man to freeze. It would be a familiar voice for almost anyone in Korea, what with his constant promotions, movies, dramas, and hosting gigs for the past five years, but for Minghao, the voice strikes a chord somewhere deep in the organ beating in his chest and an old memory of pain bleeds out despite it having been years since they last interacted.

“Hey.” Minghao replies after a while. He’s not sure how to walk to the other man anymore; he hasn’t needed to since they broke up and he moved out. “You're announcing an award soon?”

“Yeah.” Junhui nods.

“That's cool. Chan is around here somewhere if you wanted to see him too. Soonyoung-hyung is out in the audience though since he's up for an award as a choreographer.”

“I know. I'm going to be the one calling the winner for that award. The producers thought it might be nice for an old teammate to do it since Soonyoung is a shoe in.” Junhui smiles, tossing a grape into his mouth.

“He is.” Minghao smiles back. “I'd say Mounteen did pretty well for a four person dance crew made of poor university students.”

“You're just back up dancing?” Junhui asks, honestly curious, having been so out of the loop with Minghao's life, even before they broke up.

“You say that as if you don't know how hard dancing can be.” Minghao huffs and Junhui nods his head with an amused smile in apology. “And no, I am a dance instructor by day and a backup dancer by night.”

“It sounds like you have it pretty good.” Junhui muses.

“I do. I'm happy.” Minghao replies. “And what about you? Are you happy?”

“I think I am.” Junhui replies. As an afterthought, he adds, “I'm engaged to be married.”

A frog feels as though it climbed its way into Minghao's throat, but he refuses to back down. “Is that so?”

Junhui almost seems solemn when he nods his head. “I learnt to finally be a good boyfriend it seems.”

Minghao laughs. It hurts a little bit.

“I…I wanted to apologise for what happened between us, Hao...Minghao... We were already out of contact by the time I really understood how terrible I really was to you, and...”

Minghao finds it amusing that there are dozens of people walking about but yet most, if not all, of them are completely oblivious of the conversation occurring in a foreign language just under their noses. “A relationship is a two at street. I was probably unreasonable and selfish. But I was too stubborn to see as well, thinking love could somehow save us.”

“I'd like to think that love saved us from each other perhaps.” Junhui muses, poking at the plate of pineapple slices.

Minghao blows out of his nose in amusement. “That's probably true.”

“But I did love you, Minghao. I really loved you and I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise.”

“Jun-sshi, you're on in three minutes.” A crew hand calls.

“Thank you. Be happy, Junnie-hyung.” Minghao wishes with a small bow. For the first time in years, Minghao feels as if his heart is actually weightless and he smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lolol anyone remember when mounteen was a thing? if you didn't already guess, this is another thing i wrote forever and a half ago. posting lots of fics lately because school is killing me and i need validation ( ; V ; )
> 
> also, in my head, jun is engaged to mingming, but that doesn't actually matter lol


End file.
